


Noise

by Aviantei



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, So a drabble collection but with poems, Written for a Class, poetry collection, takes requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 104
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: "Intersection, daytime. People chatter, spreading opinions. Individuals invoking separation. Thoughts collide and repel. Lack of understanding, internal screaming./Interference."A TWEWY poetry collection, exploring the many facets of Shibuya. Various topics covered and requests taken.





	1. Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This poetry collection was originally posted on fanfiction.net on November 11, 2013. At the time, I was taking a Creative Writing course, and we did some work on poetry. While I've always been in the realm of blank verse on my poems, I decided to keep up that approach and do some TWEWY inspired work. Poetry was never my main focus, but it came easier when thinking about the characters of TWEWY. It's just that inspirational of a game.
> 
> It was also on this fic that I got my first review from a fellow TWEWY fic writer who is now one of my closest friends, and who was also responsible for introducing me to many more amazing fans and writers. Thanks, CG. Look how far we've come.
> 
> While I have plenty of plans for the characters and topics I do want to write about in the future, this fic is still very much open to suggestions, so if you're interested in seeing something, I'm open to requests. I'm hoping to get 104 of these things some day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Noise**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Intersection, daytime. People chatter, spreading opinions. Individuals invoking separation. Thoughts collide and repel. Lack of understanding, internal screaming.

Interference.

Headphone blocking out the universe. Eyes never meeting up with the rest of their species. The external world still penetrates. Curse, block it out.

Blindfold.

Crashing into others. Remain behind deep carved borders. Slowly expand papier-mâché borders, creating new space. Trying and believing you comprehend others, even if it’s not possible. Action continues without realization.

Loss.

Resume barricades. Desperate attempts to accomplish something, anything at all. Wild goose chase and infinite amounts of dwindling hope. Somehow persevering. Resuming faith that was never really lost.

Confusion.

Betrayal? Something happening yond understanding. Relief and despair. Carrying on, leaving behind defenses. Doing something thought impossible.

Dream.

Uncertain of existence. Separation of a long-awaited reunion. Seeing yourself in others, letting others see themselves in you. Has there been change, was anything ever really different?

Life.

Recounting locations and memories. Picking up scattered pieces left around. Talking to those that can no longer be seen but can still listen. Meet up under the sun. No need to block it out. Familiar intersection, daytime.

Listen.


	2. Alley Kat

**Alley Kat**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Take a trip to a back street, no one   
notices. Feel the coffee beans splash  
in your stomach and course through  
your veins. An off-beat step to the tune   
of creativity. Pass by those places that  
already bear paw prints in the form of art.

Call it inspiration, call it magic. Call it   
anything you want. Bursts of spray paint   
carry imbued messages into the air.   
An attempt to send one world into another.   
Presentations of color influence the   
masses. A counter-action to the buildings  
that serve as human markers of territory.

Try and let your soul’s voice  
sing out through the work. Take   
the wall with all its cracks  
and off-colored bricks and   
imperfections and add to it  
your own. Praise does not   
equal mastery. Make an attempt.   
Listen in to see where your   
part fits into the cacophony   
of the city’s symphony.

Clothes and hands covered in paint.   
Lungs filled with unhealthy chemicals.   
Breathe it in like it’s oxygen.   
Breathe it in because it’s your   
life. Glow from your own   
self-assurance, not others’.   
Pass by an unknowing kid with  
headphones on the way home.


	3. Improbable Instance

**Improbable Instance**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When it comes down to it, these wings  
are incomplete. It doesn’t matter  
how powerful you are. If one wing  
is full of life and feathers and wind  
and the other is nothing more than  
a stub that even baby birds could   
laugh at, what is it even worth?

How would I evaluate  
this instance? For the first   
time, there is something there.   
I’m sure that once I wake   
up, there will be   
a definite sense of   
something missing in the place   
where that wing rests now.

But until then, I’ll live in this dream   
and have complete wings with which   
I can use to truly fly.


	4. Insecurity

**Insecurity**

By: Aviantei

* * *

I’m not comfortable in my own skin  
So why would I ever fit into yours?  
It was just a silly dream anyway  
As if I’d ever really want something like this

I’ve pricked my fingers on needles so many times  
I guess you wouldn’t know  
How much you inspired me  
It’s not fair at all

Between me and you  
I guess I have to admit  
That all I am is a stupid and jealous girl  
No matter what, this envy makes me ugly

So now that I’m gone  
I guess it’s okay  
Maybe if my existence is erased  
My sins will disappear as well


	5. Unexpected Things

**Unexpected Things**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Unexpected life given. Childhood progresses. An awareness of the lives beyond lives, so distorted that you hesitate to call them living. They only exist. They don’t exist. They never did. They were only a dream. Nothing more. Convince yourself.

Unexpected death. Fierce denial. Your existence is reduced to seven days, us them as wisely or as flippantly as you wish. No longer able to rely on others, you must earn life on your own. How will you even succeed? Do you wish for life again that badly?

Unexpected power. The world at the tip of your fingers. How will you proceed? The possibilities are endless. Your selfish whims create the foundation that holds up the rest of the world. You are lost but you are also unstoppable.

Unexpected proposal brought in a time of nothingness. You are bored. You are disgusted. You agree anyways. There’s nothing better to do. There’s no point in maintaining the responsibility. A high stakes game with lives at risk is the only way to induce a flutter of excitement. You cheat.

Unexpected hope. It starts so gradually that you don’t even notice. By the time you’re ready to end the game, you’ve already won. You are not satisfied. You should be reaping the spoils of your world. You should not be hesitating. You pull the trigger.

The world, unexpecting, goes on.


	6. Solitude

**Solitude**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Why doesn’t everyone just stay out of my face?  
All I want is to be alone  
Even if you’re not talking to me  
Just shut up already  
I doubt anyone wants to hear you anyway

Do we have to talk about friendship?  
Don’t make me laugh  
I’ve already lost the only person I’d call that  
You certainly won’t take their place  
So just stop trying

This is my own world behind these headphones  
So just stay out of it  
I don’t want anyone here  
So why is it that  
I can see the walls around me crack?


	7. Lackadaisical Reaper Days

**Lackadaisical Reaper Days **

By: Aviantei

* * *

Sometimes the simple things  
are all that really matter.  
That afternoon nap, or the   
smell of ramen that  
someone else is paying  
for, or unwrapping that  
fresh new lollipop to replace  
the one you just finished.

And it is the days where   
all of these things occur  
that nothing can beat.


	8. Back Street Visionary

**Back Street Visionary**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Street smarts mean everything in this town.  
One afternoon or another, you slip on down  
to Udagawa, the colors capturing you. It’s  
just paint, but it seems like magic, seems  
like more than you. It refreshes, it excites,  
it can never be seen all at once, a picture  
too big for even gods’ eyes. That devilish  
cat winks down at you—_The world ends  
with you, Kid_—laughing in encouragement.

See ghosts, see rats, see monsters without  
seeing them. See angels. See death.   
See a gunshot horizon, cutting into  
another world, another life, another  
missing chunk of fantasy blue sky,  
stretching on in both directions.   
Which way do you choose, where can  
you go, other than forward, other   
  
than back where you came from, a testament,  
a mixed emotion hand on the colored concrete.


	9. Tribute to the Tin Pin King

**Tribute to the Tin Pin King**

By: Aviantei

* * *

_Slam! Bam! Wham!_

There’s no contest, I’m the best. Conquering tournaments and match ups with ease. Make way for the Tin Pin King!

No matter the challenge, I won’t let it scare me. All other players, beware! Not even scraped knees will stop my victory. If Tin Pin is calling I’ll always be there.

My opponent doesn’t matter, not even a computer  
could possibly compare to the me that is Shooter!


	10. Unrestrained Melody

**Unrestrained Melody**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Even in its darkest hour  
the city has the strength  
to sing. The voices of its  
people are its instruments,  
their whim its true  
conductor, composer  
even if those that hold  
those titles are unaware.

Listen in. Not even the war  
taking place under and above  
the streets can mute this  
sound. It will continue,  
regardless of if there are  
others to hear it, and from  
it, new life shall rise again.

Will you play a part?


	11. Declaration

**Declaration**

By: Aviantei

* * *

No matter how hard I try  
there’s some things that  
I just don’t get. Like what  
it means to work hard  
at school, or how to  
make my folks happy,  
or how to be the big  
brother that my sister  
really deserves. I don’t get  
what I’m supposed to do,  
or who I’m supposed to be,  
or how I’m gonna get  
any better this. But  
  
what I do know  
is that I can’t give up  
and that I can’t fall behind  
and as long as I keep trying  
there ain’t gonna be a   
thing that I’ll let stop me.


	12. Freedom

**Freedom**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Somewhere out there is the definitive thing, the difference between fame and acceptance. Even through hardship, there is nothing more powerful than your own true self, whatever that may be.

Don’t despair, don’t give up. There is always a chance to shine. We only get stronger with the support and others to bring out our full potential.

There is no need to imitate. There is no need to hide. We do not yield to adversity and influence; we will be able to stand up and speak for what we believe in.


	13. Confidence

**Confidence**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Stitch, stitch, the seams come together  
I’ve proven that I’m not so fragile  
There isn’t any time to waste  
I’m ready for the world  
  
I can hold the needle steady  
I can stand on my own  
Even though I’ve discovered  
That relying on others isn’t so bad  
  
The patterns and designs come to life  
Handed to be by a close friend  
Encouraged by the everlasting partner  
Even with my insecurities, I am strong  
  
The strings hold everything tightly  
I smile at the foundation for my tomorrow  
Walking forward, I tighten my grip  
Holding onto the same paw that brings me comfort


	14. Two Kids Still Thrive, Faithful

**Two Kids Still Thrive, Faithful**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Some people might say that couples like us  
are a dime a dozen in this town. We  
know we’re not. We aren’t like other  
people. We are us. We play it cool.  
We go out and stare down the   
sidewalks, thinking about the people  
they are, the people we will be. They  
  
look down on us—a couple  
of brats with nothing to do.  
We stare right back. Our hands  
held together, no matter what  
we face. We made our decision:

We live together. We die together.  
We disappear together into that  
pavement, into the sounds of their voices.


	15. Sushi Never Seemed Less Appealing

**Sushi Never Seemed Less Appealing**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Somehow, it’s not so hard  
to run into idols in this town.  
He strolls in to the shop, a   
prince, drawing screams of joy   
from girls’ mouths, causing  
the boy’s partner to nearly  
trip over air. The boy  
doesn’t understand—at   
least fashion trends seem  
like they could make sense,  
and that stuffed pig she  
carries has just as much  
of a chance of sprouting  
wings as it does being a  
cat—but blondes aren’t  
as impressive as they are  
a rarity here, and his cowboy   
boots are obnoxious, spurs  
clinking with each step.  
  
The girl whispers something;  
the boy tunes it out, hoping  
that maybe he can just wait  
for this whole thing to blow  
over if he dismisses fashion,  
if he makes his stance clear.  
The idol descends—more _F_   
than _fabulous_—and makes  
a rather grating metaphor  
out of the boy’s appearance,  
his dark clothes the seaweed,  
his spiky orange hair the final  
touch of a spicy tuna roll.  
  
And as the idol leaves the store,  
so does the boy’s appetite.


	16. Reunion at Hachiko

**Reunion at Hachiko**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When I look at their faces  
I feel lost.  
They’re full of this life I’ve gotten used to  
but is still almost too much for me to bear,  
this smiling,  
joyful,  
happiness.

I see their faces  
coming towards me,  
more powerful than anything else,  
consuming  
me  
whole,  
and I never want to leave.

I’m going to stay in this place  
where I’ve decided  
that  
I  
belong.


	17. In Some Ways, It's Our First Meeting

**In Some Ways, It’s Our First Meeting**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When I look at their faces  
I wonder if they’ll accept mine.  
All that time I spent  
not being completely honest  
has to have an impact.

Will they even recognize me,  
or will they want to see her?

I know I shouldn’t worry,  
but I do  
and nothing can stop it  
  
except for their grins,  
and the light in their eyes  
that reflects my own face back at me  
  
with  
a  
smile.


	18. We're Alright

**We’re Alright**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When I look at their faces  
I remember what happened was real.  
I really did all those things.  
_We_ did.  
We worked together,  
and it ain’t some dream.

We made it through  
somehow  
and even if we ain’t perfect now,  
we weren’t to start with  
so it’s fine.

‘Cause now I know  
I can face anything  
as long as I have them.

Together,  
  
we  
are  
_alive_.


	19. I Can Move Forward

**I Can Move Forward**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When I look at their faces  
I remember that part of me is missing.  
It’s enough  
to turn even this moment bittersweet,  
no matter how hard I try.

It’s a laugh that saves me,  
my brother’s,  
strong and loud,  
the same as him.  
Thanks to Beat,  
I know that  
I’ll  
be  
fine.

_It’s no use crying over spilt milk,_  
I tell myself,  
because the happiness I feel with everyone  
is nothing but genuine.


	20. It's Almost Unfair

**It’s Almost Unfair**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When I look at their faces  
I can’t believe how much they’ve changed.  
They’re not even the same  
as a week ago,  
and they’re taking  
the city  
with them.

Nothing is the same,  
yet nothing is different.  
This constant metamorphoses  
is a certainty in our world  
So then.  
maybe  
even  
me—?

I can’t help but notice  
that they’re still waiting,  
their fifth member missing,  
a spot I can’t fill just yet.  
There are other priorities  
I must complete  
  
before I can meet  
with their faces waiting at the end.


	21. Little Heroism

**Little Heroism**

By: Aviantei

* * *

You’re the one born out of love,  
born out of a passion.  
You give love in return,  
a comforting paw and whisker in hard times,  
a constant friend in happiness.

Your claws can take away nightmares,  
can fight off monsters.  
You are a hero,  
always protecting when needed,   
ready to save the day.  
It’s your duty,   
and the hugs of gratitude   
aren’t so bad, either.

You don’t have to question it:  
life as a cat is good.


	22. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

By: Aviantei

* * *

In the end, it’s really all quite simple.

Sometimes you think about it and feel sad. All the time you think about it with confusion. It’s odd; there’s a missing piece that you can’t quite find. You wonder if it will ever come back.

You know it won’t.

You lost. It’s easy to understand. You’re lost. That’s a little more complicated. You wait. When you sleep, there’s nothing. You move on. What else can you so?

They worry. They say you’re not the same. You try and prove them wrong. You do what you can to convince them. There’s no need for them to worry, no need for them to fuss. People change. You are no exception.

The place where your dreams once were, you’ll fill up with something else.


	23. Barista

**Barista**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Quick, swift, brewed to perfection. The first cup made in the morning is always  
the best, especially when it’s yours. The beans are the real magic in this place.

Open doors, share it with the world. Slow traffic, but enough to create  
a din between these walls. Never too crowded, but that’s just fine.

Lunchtime special. Make it the kind of place you’d want to eat the same menu item  
at every day. Mix it up, make the old something new, leftovers never left behind.

Closing time. The kids sit at the same table as always, chatting up a storm,  
glowing with life and promise. Leave the doors open for them, just a bit longer.


	24. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight**

By: Aviantei

* * *

How many days has it been?  
I can count them easily:  
_onetwothreefourfivesixseven_  
times three.  
That’s twenty-one days

Without seeing a sun set  
or rise.

My sleeping’s been haywire:  
passing out in broad daylight  
waking up at nine-am precisely  
on the pavement;  
the summer sun was already high.

But   
_onetwothreefourfivesixseven_  
days later  
I’m awake  
watching this run rise over  
the apartments across the street,  
the billboards promoting Lapin Angelique  
and Gatito, the sidewalks  
where even now newspapers are delivered  
  
and the heading signals the end of August  
where the sun will shine on the statue  
where I promised to meet with all of you.


	25. Substitution

**Substitution**

By: Aviantei

* * *

_It’s easy,  
_he whispers.  
_Silence suffers;_  
substitute sound.

_Synergize symphonies,  
signal these citizen’s lives.  
_But I know  
if I fail they _suffer_,  
if I fail they die.

Cities shouldn’t rest on sinner’s shoulders.  
Murder should not condone  
inheritance.

But I am the symbol,  
this sentence seeping silently,  
and I wonder:

Was this the world you wanted me to see?


	26. Irashai

**Irashai**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The thick scent of broth  
spills into and warms the air--  
a quick sip to ensure the flavor  
is that homemade perfection. Noodles  
prepped by hand and ready  
for the day, no matter what orders  
may come. The steam from an early  
morning bowl, the satisfied _mm_s  
and _ah_s of customers slurping  
their meals. Regulars and newcomers  
alike are welcome here.


	27. Nine

**Nine**

By: Aviantei

* * *

It waits in silence  
knowing that those brace  
enough to challenge it will come.  
Those who seek to prove  
themselves will not fall  
to fear invoked by wild howls  
that summon greater powers.

It has many forms, none   
of them true—will the face  
beneath the mask be yours? Death  
is simply waiting, not in the form  
of a heaving skeleton, but from the nine  
tails that blossom like petals  
as its battle cry resounds. Seeking  
this thrill, it waits in blue,  
with the patience of sages long past


	28. Pigs' Dance

**Pigs’ Dance**

By: Aviantei

* * *

the flash of green  
the oink above the crowds  
a hidden challenge  
a hidden treasure

can your soul  
match the tempo  
match the rhythm  
match the flavor  
of this pigs’ dance


	29. Colony/Cloud

**Colony/Cloud**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Flapping wings  
become a pinwheel  
of blades, an assault  
in broad daylight, despite  
nocturnal tendencies.

_Don’t get caught  
in the dark._ We’ll  
suck your power dry,  
a colony making way  
for the golden leader’s  
arrival on the battlefield,  
striking until the echoes   
of your music  
fade into the black


	30. Mink Duet

**Mink Duet**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Two orange-yellow streaks  
accents of red and black  
their spirals create  
a deathly tornado  
containing blades of death.

Two creatures; one soul  
a unified front and assault  
waiting for oncoming  
challengers to wander  
into this trap, hanging  
over the cityscape in blue.


	31. The Forbidden Ones

**The Forbidden Ones**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Twisted, but not pat recognition  
All vibrant colors replaced  
by black  
white  
grey  
and the predatory red eyes

The attack with no remorse  
Ferocity unrelenting  
Defense unyielding  
These creatures will strike  
Reapers and Players alike

Don’t get caught alone  
Overcome adversity together  
Lets you shall fall to  
The forbidden ones


	32. Needle Bomb

**Needle Bomb**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Close to the ground  
trying to stay out of sight  
Scurry away, scurry away  
Out of the line of fire  
But not to abscond the battle

They strike from far  
An onslaught of spines  
to pierce your defenses  
strike through the concrete  
Chaining explosions  
Ready to blow you away


	33. Streets of Potential

**Streets of Potential**

By: Aviantei

* * *

When I look at their faces  
I see all kinds of potential

The boy who’s learned to open up his world  
The girl who’s learned to accept her own skin  
The brother who’s fought for what he loves most  
The sister who’s remembering what it means to dream  
And—

The city stretches out below  
Bustling with all kinds of potential

The streets I love  
Intertwined with a melody  
Worth every sacrifice  
To see a tomorrow where  
The world doesn’t end


	34. Hopping Through the City

**Hopping Through the City**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Hopping through the city  
Blowing bubbles of death  
Ready to strike and stick  
Rumbling ribbits  
Cacophonous croaks

Some flanked by tadpoles  
Ready to hinder, to poison  
Some approach alone  
From Day One’s outset  
Some are hidden away  
A rare flash of white and scarlet  
Deep along the River


	35. Waves of Dissonance

**Waves of Dissonance**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A different type of discord  
Broken harmonies split apart  
In lilac shades of purple  
And overlaid static

The rules have changed  
The field has distorted  
A reflection of a rearranged city

Charge through the obstacles  
Seek your ways out  
If you can overcome  
These waves of dissonance.


	36. Shadow Tiger

**Shadow Tiger**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Hidden foe waiting in shadows  
A taunting giggle echoes from afar  
You must lure the enemies into light  
Strike in the openings  
Avoiding illusory distractions  
Riding high above the city scape  
Until there’s nothing but white  
Create vulnerability  
Hunt down the spark of gold  
To cross the coming river


	37. Trap of Tendrils

**Trap of Tendrils**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Pointed tentacles are not the greatest threat  
These creatures will float away  
Leave you to the whims of other opponents  
Until the jellies multiply  
Their numbers increasing  
Electric shocks spreading  
Rare colors spawning  
To create a trap of tendrils


	38. Corvid King

**Corvid King**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Swooping in to plunder   
Your means of defense  
Kleptomaniac avians  
They come en masse  
A flock of ravens  
Populating the skies  
Making the way  
For the corvid king  
Dropping vehicles  
From great heights  
You cannot even reach


	39. Creatures of Legend

**Creatures of Legend**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The apex predator spreads its wings  
And opens its maw to unleash dark fire  
Cross the field in a single destructive glide  
Lash out with sharp claw and spiked tail  
Creatures of legend brought to life  
By an artist’s careful hand


	40. Belowground and Bomb

**Belowground and Bomb**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Belowground and bomb  
Retreat and repeat  
Debilitating drilling  
Hundred hiding holes  
Slippery shrews


	41. Pachyderm Beats

**Pachyderm Beats**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A dominating presence  
Trumpeting trunks swing  
Lift up, slam down  
Shockwave—  
Tripping you up  
Hard to get up  
These tusks will pierce you  
to these pachyderm beats


	42. Hindering Hide

**Hindering Hide**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The unparalleled toughness of rhino hide  
creates a wall hindering advancement  
An encounter for survival  
The reveal of an ally’s shining power  
These moments make and break—

Find the correct power,  
the best angle  
And pierce the armor before you


	43. Lightspeed Lupine

**Lightspeed Lupine**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Despite their lupine form  
Howling is not what you should fear  
A breakneck speed is the issue  
Shapes of wolves becoming blurs  
Not even balking when attacked  
Will you claim that speed for your own?  
As tails lash through the air  
Preceding the flying leap  
Of claws and fangs


	44. Popguin Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend Chronic Guardian.

**Popguin Patrol**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The commanding officer points ahead  
And they commence their assault  
Slipping, sliding streets  
As if concrete were but ice

Even without an emperor to lead  
The popguins proceed  
Flailing, flapping flippers  
To rule beyond their natural climate


	45. Emergency Call

**Emergency Call**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The modern version of death  
wears a hoodie and a bandana,  
baggy pants belying the threat  
of a Reaper free to rumble.  
They exist along the spectrum  
of voices: bass, tenor, baritone  
—all ready to defend the Underground,  
to repeat the sermon of another,  
calling for unification, skeletal  
wings spread in this Emergency Call.


	46. Drop the Moon

**Drop the Moon**

By: Aviantei

* * *

_Zetta slow!_  
Is this lion’s roar  
One fraction of the many   
pieces of mathematic jargon  
told to your demise  
A rooftop overrun by black  
The flickering form of a feline  
Refusing to stand still,  
to take a hit.

_Where’s your beauty?_

An Officer that’s broken taboo,  
who aims for the highest seat of power  
No matter the cost, no matter the consequences  
Torn apart; reconfigured  
Let’s drop the moon  
Down on this junkyard  
masterpiece of a town.


	47. Omnivorous

**Omnivorous**

By: Aviantei

* * *

This ram has become an omnivore  
Ready to consume it all  
Confusion? Envy?  
These are the most delectable of dishes  
A desirable feast to consume  
Your powers the mere hors d’oeuvres  
to whet my looming appetite  
Tenderized and charred  
I shall swallow you whole


	48. Down Under Dive Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK Boomer.

**Down Under Dive Bomb**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The beasts from down under  
Crash down from up above  
Pit a target on your back  
Slamming with pure force  
Once kick is enough  
To blow you away  
No young rest in these pouches  
No slice of compassion  
For the likes of you


	49. Nothing More Than a Ripple

**Nothing More Than a Ripple**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Predators of the deep  
Swim through the concrete  
like the ocean  
A disappearing fin  
the one warning  
Of an impending attack

These jaws will rend  
Monster and man alike to static  
All living things are its prey  
Dragged below until there’s nothing more

than  
a  
ripple


	50. Conductor in Desperation

**Conductor in Desperation**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Crimson scales make way for gold  
One mere snake promoted  
To the majesty of a dragon  
Its expanse twining through the distance

In this empty throne room  
Loneliness and desperation echo  
Along with the fierceness of battle  
Six total maws at the ready

Powerful teeth snap together  
Blasts of fire and energy blazing  
No corner of the battlefield is safe  
From pyrotechnics nor sword

The very same bubbles that trap your friends  
Can encase you as well  
This foe has no qualm  
About siphoning the power of others

This overwhelming beast struggles  
Against the chosen stand-in  
Against the destructive whims of a god  
Fighting until the very last second

runs  
out


	51. Carcinous Cacophony

**Carcinous Cacophony**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Crabs will arrive in lieu of frogs  
A starter opponent upgrade  
Claws of all kinds snapping,  
clasping, slicing through the air  
Can you pierce this defense?  
A shell of stubborn steel  
It will not yield, these Noise  
a carcinous cacophony


	52. Cherry Red Takes Over

**Cherry Red Takes Over**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Cherry red takes over  
A great snake ready  
for the next round of battle

There are only so many places to strike  
Ever-shifting, slithering opportunities  
Caught between fangs, trapped in bubbles  
Vision of the world turned to orange  
But not to despair

You fight not with the strength of one,  
nor two, but three  
a united front playing a melody  
that differs from the song  
of this Conductor


	53. Unrelenting Ursines

**Unrelenting Ursines**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Hulking taller than their natural counterparts  
Elongated arms able to launch vehicles at a whim  
Razor-like claws  
Ready to rend  
When unrelenting ursines  
Block the way


	54. Open Up Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [gets slammed into the roof of Pork City]

**Open Up Your World**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The fiercest battle rests  
At the top of a long climb  
Two felines sprung from feathers  
The cat inside unleashed  
On an unsuspecting bystander,  
The reflection of another world’s hero

All opponents you’ve faced before are nothing  
A mere warmup for this endgame  
Dodging shadows, avoiding charges  
All as a precursor to  
_Open up your world_


	55. A Dreamer Preserved

**A Dreamer Preserved**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A dreamer perseveres  
Beyond the form of a pin  
Into a companion  
Resting on a brother’s shoulder

Not all Noise are danger  
Some can bring hope  
The touch of softness  
Some provide aid in battle  
Swooping through light

To help lead them home


	56. Best Friend, Reflective

**Best Friend, Reflective**

By: Aviantei

* * *

For some reason, I can’t shake the feeling  
That I almost lost you  
I dream that you were gone  
“An accident,” they said  
As if it wasn’t my fault  
My words—  
_I_ _said—_

I don’t know why I worry  
You’re there, and you smile at me  
We laugh like always  
You’ve gotten even more brighter,   
Even more beautiful  
It’s this side of you  
I love the most

No matter what, I want to shine together  
Designing our future, one stitch at a time  
Until the patterns of our lives  
Outnumber even the stars


	57. New Child

**New Child**

By: Aviantei

* * *

There’s a bubble of enthusiasm  
A cheerful greeting  
From an unfamiliar face  
—that’s usually how they see her

She’s wandered between places and planes  
Searching for the best spot  
An answer for some vague salvation

Don’t underestimate the power  
Of this cute exterior  
Of this child’s form  
Ready to do whatever it takes


	58. Place of Partnership

**Place of Partnership**

By: Aviantei

* * *

This landmark stands  
In memory of its likeness  
The loyal friend  
Who waited for his master

But to some it stands  
As a testament to reunion  
A marker of forming partnerships  
Some starting reluctantly  
But all ending in trust

This statue is where things began  
Where they shall continue  
The likeness of Hachiko  
Watching over it all


	59. No Matter What Awaits

**No Matter What Awaits**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The notes of guitars washes  
Over A-East, formed by the hands  
Of grim reapers wandering into life  
A punk-rock image shining  
From the core of three souls  
Who’ve come together as a united front  
More than mere support and harriers  
But a blazing band that always aims  
To keep marching on


	60. New Days Ahead

**New Days Ahead**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Her silhouette is familiar  
Traces of others in her dress, her demeanor  
Though she herself is a mystery

Wandering dazed through Shinjuku  
The sole survivor  
Clutching a stuffed cat in hand

She seeks help  
From anyone who may listen  
Prophetic visions flickering

_towards a proven hero_


	61. Open Up Your Senses

**Open Up Your Senses**

By: Aviantei

* * *

_Focus  
Open up your senses_

Waves of thoughts come in  
Several radio stations played at once  
The sounds of a whole city’s minds

Every mundane thought and close-kept secret  
Yours to hear  
With the touch of pin


	62. These Little Venues

**These Little Venues**

By: Aviantei

* * *

All it takes is a sigil  
Painted upon the wall  
And the living and dead alike  
Can take part in this experience

Stopping for a bite to eat  
Updating arsenal or wardrobe  
With a bit of yen, some special stock  
It all becomes yours

It may seem inessential  
A side concern rather than priority  
But these little venues of fun  
Make survival more fulfilling


	63. Another World

**Another World**

By: Aviantei

* * *

These city streets seem the same  
But their inhabitants have changed  
Another kind of energy  
Coursing through the air

Tin Pin Slammer  
Has ignited passion  
Among the masses  
Faces old and new  
Gathering to compete  
And share in this energy

From the streets  
To tournaments alike  
These chosen colors  
Ready to recover  
What’s been stolen  
Bringing back joy  
To this optimistic day


	64. Wonderful World

**Wonderful World**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Red overwhelms all  
Eyes  
Thoughts  
A promise of power  
A reflection of another’s work  
Sapping away free will  
For the sake of an idea  
Of a wonderful world


	65. Pulse of Shibuya

**Pulse of Shibuya**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Its funny how the smallest things  
Can influence what’s what  
Amongst the trends

An accessory for the perfect outfit  
A pin for the perfect deck  
The smallest tweaks  
Make you ready to top the charts  
Following the pulse of Shibuya


	66. Piece by Piece

**Piece by Piece**

By: Aviantei

* * *

I spent so much time wishing  
That I could be someone else  
But now I see that  
Who I am is so much better  
Piece by piece  
I’m rebuilding my confidence  
Piece by piece  
I’ll create my future  
And piece by piece  
I’ll come to love myself  
Flaws and all


	67. Ambition

**Ambition**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Another week, another opportunity  
To prove myself as worthy  
To climb the ladder  
Rising above all others

I’ll hunt down Players  
Doing whatever it takes  
Pushing for promotion  
Pushing for—?

If all you ever aim for  
Is the next stage  
When can you stop?  
What’s waiting at the top?

The only one who can decide  
The answers to those questions  
Is me—and I’ve chosen to strive  
For a better world


	68. Seeking Definition

**Seeking Definition**

By: Aviantei

* * *

What does it mean to be trendy?  
How do we stand out,  
Make our mark?  
I might have tried too hard  
But all my efforts were superficial  
At best. I don’t carry  
The same charisma or instinct  
As others. I don’t always know  
The right words to say. But I do know  
My passion can overcome  
The obstacles in my way


	69. Gathering at the Dead God's Pad

**Gathering at the Dead God’s Pad**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Their numbers gather  
In the early morning  
Ready to determine  
The fates of the Players  
Under their watch  
Mingling amongst bottles  
Lounging by jukeboxes  
Leaning against a foosball table  
Watching fish beneath the glass  
The gathering of the Officers  
Is ready to begin.


	70. Lone Reaper Stands

**Lone Reaper Stands**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Having missed the meeting  
For this emergency call  
The lone reaper stands  
Amongst a gathering  
Of comrades all reciting  
A red-tinted ideal


	71. Jam

**Jam**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Signature headphones play  
A variety of beats  
To accompany you through  
Battle and more

Browse through the racks  
Trade in your swag to find  
The ultimate jam


	72. Tapir

**Tapir**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The beast looms above the city  
A hulking monster capable of spewing gas  
And summoning barriers  
For allies to fight behind  
In every battle style imaginable

Fire balls blaze  
Burning from the eye  
Whenever you get caught  
In its sights

Can you win this battle of attrition  
For your freedom the distortion?


	73. Expert Mode

**Expert Mode**

By: Aviantei

* * *

As veterans of the Game  
It’s time for the new challenge:  
Expert Mode

No explanation ready  
Just one objective:  
Escape  
But can you navigate  
These twisted streets?

Those you know have changed as well  
And a stranger has entered your midst  
Trust your partner  
Wield your skills  
To survive to the end


	74. Yammer Time!

**Yammer Time!**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Call me a runner up, second best  
But I’ll bring it, no contest  
I know all the best Tin Pin tricks  
Determination to never call it quits  
Skill and know how to customize  
Pushing forward, eyes on the prize  
I’m feelin’ it for sure, with this mod  
I’ll be victorious, crowds will applaud  
This is my chance to be sublime  
Now let’s Slam On; it’s Yammer Time!


	75. Oink Odyssey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hyoxjnn.

**Oink Odyssey**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Its nose to the ground  
Oinking joyfully  
The pig traverses the city  
A treasure on an adventure  
Flashing in green  
Flickering between red  
It enjoys the sights of the streets  
Of friends spending time together  
Of fast food bags  
Donuts split in half  
Compliments given to outfits  
Reapers manning Walls  
Reapers on the hunt  
Children playing games  
None caring for a Noise passing by  
Wandering until  
It settles into a home  
Oinking, content


	76. Thick and Thin

**Thick and Thin**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We may encounter times  
Where we keep secrets  
Fall into distrust, argue  
But those encounters are few  
Even if we fight  
We’ll come back together  
Hash it out  
Because we’ve got each other’s backs  
Best friends  
Through thick and thin


	77. Creep

**Creep**

By: Aviantei

* * *

All it takes  
Is one little push  
From an invisible hand  
To find the answers you seek  
—Or so the urban legend goes

Red, black, or white  
Which outcome  
Will you see?


	78. Entry Point

**Entry Point**

By: Aviantei

* * *

I stand at the ready  
On this free day  
Holding knowledge  
Of Tin Pin Slammers

_One day, you may even face me_

But until then, I shall stand  
In the center of the Scramble  
Looking out for those  
Who wish to join us  
In this wonderful game


	79. Astute Statue

**Astute Statue**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The sun shines bright  
And the day is pleasant  
How are you, Moai?  
I’m glad to see  
That you seem satisfied  
Your surface clean  
Your mood sunny  
Like your troubles  
Have been washed away  
Shall we meet up again  
Tomorrow, my friend?


	80. Ready, Set, Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a TWEWY anime? Is this the real life?

**Ready, Set, Roll**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We might’ve finished one challenge  
But that don’t mean there ain’t more to come  
For the first time in ages  
I feel free to be myself  
And not trapped by who others  
Want me to be  
I might not know who that is  
Just yet, but I do know  
There ain’t nothin’  
That’ll slow me down


	81. Fashion Battleground

**Fashion Battleground**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We are the crew  
Of the hottest trend spot  
In Shibuya: One-Oh-Four  
Count on us for coordination  
The assist for the perfect size  
The casual look or hot styles  
If it’s for you, we’ll make it happen  
Check out these recs  
No matter what  
We’ve got your back  
In this fashion battleground


	82. Heaven's Rabbit

**Heaven’s Rabbit**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Come for the perfect blend  
Of elegance and goth loli  
Can you pull off these daring looks?  
Do you have the necessary decorum?  
I can offer you the lessons  
To stand as a princess  
Amongst loyal subjects


	83. Audio Music Xtreme

**Audio Music Xtreme**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Take a flyer  
Browse the stacks  
New releases or old  
We take music  
To the extremes  
We’re the place  
To expand your collection  
What will you deem worthy  
Of playing through   
Your headphones today?


	84. Always Welcome

**Always Welcome**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A city in itself  
With plenty of charm  
A quaint boutique  
Shining with light and love  
A basic style  
For those casual days  
Everyday looks  
With a touch of refinement  
We’ll always welcome you here


	85. Back Corner Stop

**Back Corner Stop**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We’re a place of tunes  
A street like a cat  
You never know when it’ll be here  
From spittin’ rhymes  
While you hunt for fashion  
Or the greetings of “Boss”  
Before a cuppa joe  
It doesn’t matter  
If it’s out of the way  
That’s simply part  
Of what adds to its charm


	86. Stomach + Style

**Stomach + Style**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Resting under a tower of pork  
Two ramen shops flank  
A cosmic experience  
It can take a bit to warm up  
The mood of an old school bro  
But you can reap the psychedelic   
rewards in time  
Whether it’s home brew or high concept  
There’s a ramen for every occasion  
Or even rare swag  
Until your stomach and style  
Are wholly satisfied


	87. Mol + Co

**Mol + Co**

By: Aviantei

* * *

We’re not just a hub for gatherings  
A backdrop for a call of love  
We have every look you could want  
Blue in a background of pink  
For a fun and funky adventure  
A bright patch of oranges and yellows  
To help you feel at home  
A black and red score  
For that punk rock edge  
A purple and magenta wave  
For the new line that fits you  
In all walks of life


	88. Top of the Line

**Top of the Line**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Only top of the line products  
Rest upon our shelves  
Though the price may be high  
The results are impeccable  
In both products and assistance  
You may not notice that subtle  
Excitement from your arrival,  
Or the trust in your choices  
But we’re ready to give you the best  
For both inside and out


	89. Main Outlet

**Main Outlet**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Blazoned with the forms  
Of rooster and boar  
This is the main attraction  
The home of the dragon  
While prides itself on nobility  
The assistance of a friendly rat  
Ready to help in all cases  
The warm response of sunshine  
Glad to spoil you with love  
No matter when you drop in


	90. Passionate Life

**Passionate Life**

By: Aviantei

* * *

There’s a passion to create  
A passion for wellness  
A satisfaction from seeing  
What others will build  
From what we give  
Locating what’s in the radar  
And sharing our love  
For figures or fortes  
We tend to all endeavors  
Whatever part of your life  
You want to enhance


	91. Stationside Setup

**Stationside Setup**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A quick stop by the station  
Where the loyal dog waits  
From fineries to French fries  
You don’t need to decide  
These glittery pieces sparkle  
Always kept in top shape  
Or the soft and modest addition  
Of the right accessory’s touch  
Pick up a specialty meal  
That no palette can deny  
As you get ready to enjoy  
The rest of your day


	92. ¡Bienvenido!

**¡Bienvenido!**

By: Aviantei

* * *

_¡Bienvenido!_ comes the call  
To this cultural conundrum  
Flavor backed by a unique kick  
Of a powerful chili  
Ready to spice things up  
In this carnivorous cuisine


	93. It's a Wild Thing

**It’s a Wild Thing**

By: Aviantei

* * *

That bright yellow tower  
Holding up the globe  
And promises of a wild adventure  
Only obtainable through music,  
through headphone heading  
straight to your heart  
Toss in some specs for style  
And you’re ready to rock


	94. Back Street Vibes

**Back Street Vibes**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Udagawa oozes character  
From paint on the walls  
To flyers in the streets  
A tough guy vibe  
A man of few words  
Silently pleased by your company  
A laid back vibe  
Responding to a shout  
Impressed by your taste  
Both ends hoping  
For the next chance encounter


	95. Line for Love

**Line for Love**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Are you on the line for love?  
Have you made the trip  
To that little phone booth  
Resting by Molco  
Planted between bushes  
It’s glass walls not clear  
Enough to reveal its mystery  
Of how a simple conversation  
Can change your world


	96. Terminal

**Terminal**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The brightness of the sky  
Contrasts the shadows  
Wedged between buildings  
Providing some reprieve  
From the summer heat  
An entryway to underground  
Where the train tracks connect  
Pieces of this city  
And an even deeper path  
Leading straight to the land  
Of the dead


	97. Royalty Reckoning

**Royalty Reckoning**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A lonely throne  
Tall enough to reach the heavens  
But instead resting underground  
No sky, no light  
Save for that you make yourself  
_A pathetic substitute_

You don’t remember  
What this city sounded like  
In your early days  
Only that the rhythm  
Reaching you now seems stagnant  
That that city resting above you should—

But these decisions aren’t enjoyable  
When performed with such heavy-handedness  
No  
If reckoning shall come  
It won’t be an absolute mandate  
From the heavens  
It will instead play out  
With the help of a Proxy  
And in the all too familiar shape  
of a Game


	98. Conductor's Creed

**Conductor’s Creed**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The role of a conductor  
Is to guide the orchestra  
To make a composer’s vision  
Come to life in sound  
But this symphony  
Is one you never  
Want to hear realized

Your city at risk  
To simply disappear  
Erased from existence  
On His holy whims

It’s almost funny  
How the Erasures of the few  
Haven’t ever struck you  
As a pity, but this—

You won’t let it pass  
You propose a challenge  
(And, oh, how He loves His games)  
Willing to take the gamble  
Necessary to keep  
That city’s symphony alive


	99. Composor's Crescendo

**Composer’s Crescendo**

By: Aviantei

* * *

The composer’s the one  
Who conjures melodies  
And translates them  
So that other may play  
The songs once more,  
Again and again,  
Into the future  
But this song is at an end

You feel the pulsing of the city  
Its pessimism feeding you  
As much as yours feeds it  
A steady decline you’d rather  
End on bang than a whimper

So you let your Conductor struggle  
Pick a substitute to tip the odds  
In your favor and _wait_  
Until the day this city collapses


	100. Producer's Paradigm

**Producer’s Paradigm**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Whatever the role of the Producer  
Is supposed to be, it sure as hell  
Isn’t what you’re doing now:  
Revealing forbidden secrets  
Intervening in the Composer’s choice  
It’s all out of line  
But who says you give a damn

You know better than most  
How lethargy can stain  
The most brilliant of minds  
How creativity can stutter  
Enough to make the temptation  
To turn the page into a ball of scrap  
Seem like the only option

But you also know  
That the world is more than downs  
That even the messiest of canvases  
With a little bit of patience can yield  
The most beautiful works of art

So if it means saving this symphony  
And all its potential  
What’s getting a few smudges  
On your fingers?


	101. Proxy's Promotion

**Proxy’s Promotion**

By: Aviantei

* * *

A boy remembered;  
A boy lost  
The memory still lingers  
Even in unlikely places  
Like this shady neighborhood  
Host to spray-painted shapes  
That still make you feel—

_confusion  
panic  
fear  
pain_  
As a gunshot echoes  
Creating a bleeding body  
Who will become—


	102. Pin's Power

**Pin’s Power**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Simple accessories to the living  
But powerful conduits for the dead  
This thin piece of metal  
Is the key to your survival

Play to the trends  
Match your strategy  
And create a deck  
To bring out your potential

Powered by imagination  
Bolstered by your bonds  
These miraculous powers  
Emerge from you  
And pave the path forward


	103. River

**River**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Behind that snake-blazoned barrier  
Is where you find that river  
The one your fallen companion sought  
And didn’t get to see  
The adrenaline and anxiety  
Form a pair in your veins  
As you approach  
The ash-gray riverbank  
And begin the trail  
Of many trials

The leopard is the first  
Emerging from the shadows  
And perishing from light  
The taboo lion snuck away  
Onto a path you must tread  
Crossing a spindly bridge  
Into a place of no return

Not all is as bleak  
As the concrete containing you  
A lost comrade returns  
Her presence warming your heart  
And as a team, you press on  
Three in number, five in spirit

The rebel has fallen  
Trapped beneath   
Masterpieces of his own creation  
Reflections of an artistic vision  
And apprehension joins the cluster  
Hoarded in your chest

You’ve approached a place  
The living never see  
And the dead hardly reach  
A gathering locale of power  
For those with control of your soul  
Though only their leader remains

One enemy becomes two  
Taking over your first partner  
_Time be still_  
Frozen for your demise  
Unless you break free  
Left alone as the sole survivor  
Once again

The colors here are different  
Than the room you’ve left behind  
A stretching wall of shapes so familiar  
The markings of your idol  
A sign you can’t deny  
That your true enemy might be—

But snakes refuse to die  
No matter how much you fight  
They may even rise as the dragon  
As your allies return  
As a familiar voice speaks

And when the world has shattered  
When you’ve emerged victorious  
That boy  
Opens his mouth   
And says—


	104. Shibuya

**Shibuya**

By: Aviantei

* * *

Intersection, daytime; just a few streets away from your promised meeting. People chatter, spreading opinions. The reflection on how you once saw this exact same view, not even three weeks ago.

_Noise_

The sound no longer a nuisance. Thoughts of trust and change echo in your mind. A request to see someone again may yet reach his ears.

_Hope_

Same streets; same crowds; same noises; same buildings. Headphones no longer used as a shield. A city unchanged, but a boy changed, a girl changed, siblings changed, a Composer—

_Life_

A circumstance so miraculous it doesn’t seem real  
And yet it happened here  
In Shibuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use this piece to parallel the very first one I wrote for this collection, all the way back in 2013 (ouch, has it been that long?). While poetry certainly isn't my core focus, I like to think I grew a lot in the medium thanks to working on this collection. Also, just thanks to TWEWY in general for being such an amazing game and introducing me to a fantastic community. You rock.
> 
> Speaking of that fantastic community, I want to extend my thanks to anyone who read any of these poems, whether you see this final author's note or not. You're amazing. Now go out there and make your world a wonderful one.
> 
> In the shameless self-promotion corner, if you like Persona 4, I have another fan poetry collection based on the OST, Pursuing Our True Selves. If you like my take on TWEWY, I have a multi-chap fic, Muse, with Season Three theoretically coming this winter! And, aside from that, I kinda have a giant fic archive. If you find something you like, I'd love it if you checked it out.
> 
> Whether I'll see you again on another of my works or if this is where we part ways, I'd like to extend one more thank you. I'm glad we shared the same section of the internet for a while.
> 
> -Aviantei
> 
> [08.29.2020] - COMPLETE


End file.
